barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 8
Season 8 of Barney & Friends aired from September 15, 2003-May 14, 2004. Episodes Afountainoffun.jpg|1. A Fountain of Fun (9/15/2003)|link=A Fountain of Fun onagainoffagain.jpg|2. On Again, Off Again (9/16/2003)|link=On Again, Off Again Sharingiscaring.jpg|3. Sharing Is Caring! (9/17/2003)|link=Sharing Is Caring! Herekittykitty.jpg|4. Here Kitty, Kitty! (9/18/2003)|link=Here Kitty, Kitty! Onceuponafairytale.jpg|5. Once Upon a Fairy Tale (9/19/2003)|link=Once Upon a Fairy Tale Itshotitscold.jpg|6. It's Hot! It's Cold! (9/26/2003)|link=It's Hot! It's Cold! Aperfectlypurpleday.jpg|7. A Perfectly Purple Day (10/3/2003)|link=A Perfectly Purple Day Dayandnight.jpg|8. Day and Night (10/10/2003)|link=Day and Night Playpianowithme.jpg|9. Play Piano with Me! (10/17/2003)|link=Play Piano with Me! Apictureoffriendship.jpg|10. A Picture of Friendship (10/24/2003)|link=A Picture of Friendship Acountingwewillgoepisode.jpg|11. A-Counting We Will Go! (5/3/2004)|link=A-Counting We Will Go! Alittlebigday.jpg|12. A Little Big Day (5/4/2004)|link=A Little Big Day Aworldoffriends.jpg|13. A World of Friends (5/5/2004)|link=A World of Friends Whosyourneighbor.jpg|14. Who's Your Neighbor? (5/6/2004)|link=Who's Your Neighbor? Squaressquareseverywhere.jpg|15. Squares, Squares Everywhere (5/7/2004)|link=Squares, Squares Everywhere Letsgoforaride.jpg|16. Let's Go for a Ride! (5/10/2004)|link=Let's Go for a Ride! Thatmakesmemad.jpg|17. That Makes Me Mad! (5/11/2004)|link=That Makes Me Mad! Itsyourbirthdaybarney.jpg|18. It's Your Birthday, Barney! (5/12/2004)|link=It's Your Birthday, Barney! It'sshowtime.jpg|19. It's Showtime! (5/13/2004)|link=It's Showtime! Athomeinthepark.jpg|20. At Home in the Park (5/14/2004)|link=At Home in the Park Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season #'A Swing is a Beautiful Thing' #'The Cookie Song' #We've Made Shoes #In the Kitchen #'A Perfectly Purple Day' #PIANO #Gonna Play Baseball #Toss It Out a Window #I Love Birthdays #'I Can Be Anything' #What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? #'Everybody's Happy When They Hop' Season 8 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Here Kitty, Kitty!) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in It's Hot! It's Cold!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day) *Georgia Foy (playeds Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mail Carrier Mel in Who's Your Neighbor?) ﻿ Trivia *This season marks the final appearances of Mr. Boyd, Gianna, Angela, Beth, Sarah, Mario, Scott. and Tony *This is the only season that all episodes use the same theme song from a previous season (Season 7) *The only change in Season 8 was the addition of Jackson to the cast. *This season marks the end of Mr. Boyd's run on the show. He was mentioned once in Season 9 (in "Movin' Along"), but did not appear. He would later return in The Best of Barney. *This is last season until Season 12 to include the Barney Says segment. *This is also the last season until "Dino-Mite Birthday", and "Season 12" that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life. *This is the only season not to have Everyone is Special sung. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2004, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced in 2003. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Third Generation Barney Seasons Category:Season 1 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos